


Fire

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: 100 word drabble. Narcissa and Lily have a secret meeting in Hogwarts
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 12





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**

* * *

_Challenge: Write a fic with no names_

* * *

Her hands gripped red. Red lined robes and red hair as red-painted lips moved down her neck. How did a mere Gryffindor have the power to make her lose control? Igniting a fire in her that matched the fire inside the other girl. Making her burn in ways _he_ couldn't.

  
Noises nearby made them part quickly. She smoothed her green lined robes and ran a hand through her dishevelled blonde hair, fixing it in place.

"Tomorrow," she ordered softly, hiding her true emotions. She would wait one more day to make the girl's skin burn with need like hers did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com) **


End file.
